


Everything Stops (When I'm with you)

by ms_demeana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Party, Office Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_demeana/pseuds/ms_demeana
Summary: Benji had not been expecting anything out of the ordinary when he walked into work that day. He certainly hadn't been expecting the irritatingly hot new Salesman, Jonathan Crowley, nor the simmering desire that accompanied their increasingly heated interactions.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everything Stops (When I'm with you)

This really wasn’t ideal.

The day had gotten off to a terrible start and honestly just got worse from there. He was running late from the get go--not exactly unusual for him--but foolishly decided to risk getting a coffee at a drive through Starbucks. The line had been criminally slow-moving and they had, of course, gotten his order wrong. Both had been tolerable nuisances right up to the moment the arsehole in front of him stopped suddenly, causing him to spill coffee all down his front. 

It was at that moment he had a premonition that today was just going to be the absolute worst.

When he finally made it into work, he hurriedly went straight to his desk, hoping to God no one noticed his tardiness or, indeed, noticed him at all. But of course, today his prick of a boss, Michael, was by his side just moments after his butt hit the chair.

‘Looks like you got some shirt on your coffee,’ Michael drawled. _Hilarious._

‘Ha ha, yeah...had a run in at Starbucks,’ Benji replied, slightly breathless from rushing. 

‘I’m going to need you to fill in for Phil today, teaching the Sales department the new program,’ Michael continued, ignoring Benji’s response entirely, already looking at his phone as if the conversation was boring him.

‘But I’m not a teacher?’ Benji practically squeaked. He was but a lowly IT tech.

‘You’ll be fine. You know the system, just tell them how to do it and answer their questions.’

‘Surely there's someone better equipped?’ Benji was terrified of public speaking and anything that involved telling other people what to do. The sales team hated change, were all convinced they knew better and would not take kindly to anyone telling them otherwise.

‘Oh certainly, a monkey with a clipboard could probably do better,’ Michael quipped, ‘but you're the only one currently available on my payroll.’ 

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence,’ Benji replied, attempting humour, but barely concealing his worry. 

‘You’re gonna do great, kid,’ Michael patted him on the shoulder condescendingly and walked away, not once looking up from his phone.

No, not an ideal situation at all.

\-------------------------------------------------

Benji made his way up to the sales department, separated from IT and admin by the communal kitchen, sweating under the unseasonably warm jumper he had thrown over his stained shirt. The sweating was of course compounded by nerves. This really didn’t need to be such a big deal, he assured himself. The Sales team had already been briefed by their managers as to the importance and usefulness of the new system, Benji just needed to show them how to use it.

Piece of cake.

What Benji did not account for was the painfully attractive new salesman, Jonathan Crowley, who was about to make his life a living hell.

He entered the training room, head down, notes clutched in his arms and made his way to the front. Already a few people were in the room, sitting spread out around the small, desk filled room. He was so focused on getting to the front he managed to trip dramatically over some uneven carpet, sending his notes flying into the air. He immediately dropped to his knees, desperately trying to gather them quickly, face aflame.

Someone sat at the desk beside him loudly snickered and Benji felt his face grow even hotter. ‘Looks like downstairs sent us their best and brightest,’ a distinctly southern, _American_ accent drawled. At least one other person chuckled along. Benji glanced up, but only saw two black boots crossed indolently on the desk in front of him. _Must be the new guy, Jonathan._

Trying hard to contain his embarrassment, Benji muttered to himself, ‘No by all means, don’t get up, I’ve got this.’ The man with the accent must've heard him because he laughed again, though Benji suspected it was at him, not with him. Thankfully, Carlos, one of the nicer salesmen, helped him gather a few stray papers, handing them to him with a quiet, ‘Here you go, kid.’ His papers in order, Benji stood up, facing the man who had laughed.

 _Goddam he was hot_ , was the first and wholly unhelpful thought that sprung to mind. He stood there wordlessly for just a moment longer than was socially acceptable, taking in the man before him. At first glance his attractiveness might have almost been uninteresting; his squared jaw, perfectly symmetrical features and dark, stylishly quaffed hair lumping him in with every other blandly hot TV star of the week. But there was something about the sly smirk just perched on the edge of his lips and the sparkle of amused intelligence in his cool, brown eyes that stopped Benji up short. 

_Why did he have to be hot?_

He dragged his gaze away and forced himself to the front of the room where a laptop connected to a projector was set up. Dispelling thoughts of five-o’clock shadows and kissable lips, he turned the computer on and logged in. As it booted up the room continued to fill with the remaining sales team, ten in total. Just as the last person entered a ridiculously loud chime sounded, announcing he had successfully logged into his work account. He blushed again, hurriedly turning the sound off. _Stop calling attention to yourself, dammit!_

‘Cute pic,’ cooed Mandy from the second row. The man-who-was-probably-Jonathan snorted. Benji was so distracted by the sound he didn’t realise his desktop background was splashed across the front wall in brightly coloured HD for all to see. It was a photo of him, his roommate and best friend Yusuf, and their pet ragdoll cat, Peaches. Yusuf was planting an affectionate kiss on his temple, while Benji had most of his face obscured by Peaches’ fluff as he held her up proudly to the camera. 

Benji wished desperately that the floor would swallow him whole.

Bending low over the laptop, trying to obscure his face, he furiously rushed to open the program and cover the embarrassingly private photo. He felt the flush on his face spread to his whole body and suddenly his jumper was too much and he stood to take it off. However, he was so flustered he forgot why he was wearing it a moment too late. He felt all eyes on him, but none more so than Jonathan’s, who raked his piercing brown eyes up and down Benji’s body, a smirk on his lips. 

‘It’s a good colour on you,’ he quipped, nodding towards the enormous brown stain dominating his pale blue shirt. It was too late now to put the jumper back on, but all Benji wanted to do was pull it over his whole body and hide.

‘Right - well um..I guess we might as well get started,’ he stammered out. No sense in dragging this torture out, certainly nothing to be gained from responding to what from anyone else might’ve sounded like a flirtation. ‘M-my name’s Benjamin and I will be going through the new program, Cloud Nine, with you.’

Jonathan interrupted. ‘Where’s Phil? What did that lucky bastard do to get outta this one?’ A few people chuckled. Benji felt himself blush again. _God, he’s rude_

‘Sorry-?’ He paused.

‘Jonathan.'

‘Well Jonathan, Phil is not well today, so I’ll be taking over for him,' he replied somewhat tersely, his patience beginning to wear thin. He would not give into the urge to be rude in return--unlike some people, he was a professional, goddammit. Jonathan did not look impressed. Clearly, he took a lot of stock in first impressions and Benji’s was shaping up to be truly awful.

‘Right, so I thought I’d review the purpose of the program quickly so we’re all on the same page,’ he powered on. ‘Cloud Nine is our new customer relationship manager program that will -’

‘Sorry, kid speak up, we can’t hear you,’ Martin, who was sitting further back, interjected, in a mostly kind way. Fuck he was so bad at this.

Jonathan looked smug at the complaint, but Benji couldn’t be sure if that wasn’t just his face. 

_Smug looks good on him_ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Trying hard to resist the urge to talk to his shoes, he picked a spot on the back wall to focus on, far away from the rude, distractingly handsome man in front of him. ‘The purpose of the training today is to teach you the basics of Cloud Nine, our new CRM,’ he continued, projecting as best he could. ‘I will be going over the basic interface, showing you how it will be integrated with our existing accounting software, and how you will be able to access your past sales information. It should take no more than an hour. Any questions before we start?’

‘Yeah, why is management wastin’ our time with expensive new software when the one we have works perfectly fine?’ Jonathan asked.

Beside him, Terrible Tony added, ‘Jonny's got a point,’ his smugness rivalling his companion’s. _Salesmen really were the worst._

A few people in the room grumbled in agreement. ‘Well, the three tickets I’ve gotten this week from you alone, Jonathan, would suggest otherwise,’ Benji replied, irritation getting the better of him. A few people chuckled in response.

‘Oh burn, Jonny.’ Terrible Tony jeered, as if he hadn’t just been agreeing with him. Tony had well earnt his title of ‘Terrible’ as bestowed upon him by one of the women from accounting shortly after he started. He was now well known across the company by the moniker, though he himself was completely oblivious. 

Jonathan looked pissed and opened his mouth to respond, but Benji cut him off. ‘The old system unfortunately is not equipped to handle the size the business has grown to, and as I’m sure many of you are aware, is not always accessible for all skill levels,’ he explained, pointedly not looking at Jonathan. Several people nodded in agreement. ‘Cloud Nine is more powerful and better run, has excellent additional features and is far more user friendly,’ he continued, feeling more confident now he had the upper hand. 

From there the training session went more smoothly, though he had to stop himself going into too much detail about how the backend system worked, which was what he really found interesting. Slowly the team got on board as they realised how much easier it would make their lives. All except Jonathan, who continued to ask annoying questions and appear sceptical, though it was maybe just Benji he was sceptical of. 

‘Alright, thanks guys. Our whole team will be around to help with the roll out which begins tomorrow. There's going to be some teething problems, so please be patient with us.’ Not much chance of that, but he could hope.

As everyone began shuffling out, Benji went about gathering his things. He was shuffling his notes into a pile when he realised there was a shadow being cast over his desk. 

‘Nice pep talk, kid. Looks like you got everyone on board.’ It was Jonathan, looming large as life above him. 

His cologne smelt divine.

‘Uh, thanks.’

‘Will you personally be seeing to the roll out?’ Jonathan asked, with a false air of friendliness. ‘We’ll probably be needing plenty of help, what with all our different _skill levels_.’

Ah, so he did pick up on that extra dig. ‘Well, Phil will be back soon, hopefully, but the whole IT department is aware of the new system and will be able to assist.’ He didn’t like the man, but he didn’t actually want to be hated by him. Or by any of the sales team, for that matter. They could really make his life difficult. 

‘Well then I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty more of each other,’ he replied. How did he manage to make that sound like both a flirtation and a threat? ‘What was your name again?’ 

‘Benjamin.’

‘Well see you around, Benny,’ he threw over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

‘It’s Benjamin,’ Benji replied with a delay, his brain trying to process the conversation, his words falling into the now empty room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Unusually exhausted for a Tuesday, Benji trudged home, desperate to see his cat and put his feet up. The training would have taken a lot out of him regardless, but it had been especially exhausting dealing with Jonathan and his rude interjections. At least he’d been easy on the eyes. 

Peaches was there to greet him at the door, instantly lifting his spirits. ‘Oh baby, you will not believe the day I’ve had,’ he told his cat.

‘Oh, what’s the tea?’ A head popped out from the kitchen doorway, startling Benji. It was Yusuf, his roommate, grinning ear to ear.

‘God, you’re like a ghost!’ he cried, clutching his heart dramatically. Yusuf laughed at him. 

Benji made his way into the kitchen, smiling despite his objections. Seeing Yusuf uplifted him even more than seeing Peaches. The kitchen was alive with Yusuf’s manic culinary energy, dishes piled high, three pans bubbling away on the stove and an enticing array of scents in the air.

‘Fuck that smells good, what’s on the menu tonight?’ he asked, bending over the stove to smell more deeply. 

‘Moussaka’ he replied, bumping Benji out of the way with his hip. ‘Now go sit down and tell me about this day of yours.’

‘Where to begin,’ Benji sighed dramatically, sinking into a chair pulled out from the dining table. Peaches immediately jumped up onto his lap, swishing her bushy tail under his nose. ‘Just a shit show from start to finish. My actual worst nightmare - I had to fill in for Phil doing the roll out training.’

‘Fucking hell, that is a nightmare, you hate public speaking.’

‘That wasn’t even the worst part! The worst part is there’s this arsehole of a new salesman, Jonathan, who was so fucking rude. I made a fool of myself and dropped all my notes and he laughed! Fucking laughed, like we were still in high school. Total corporate jock, had his feet up on the desk like a wanker.’

‘What a tosser!’ Yusuf agreed emphatically. ‘Was it funny though?’

Benji pretended to aim a kick at Yusuf across their tiny kitchen, ‘No bitch, it wasn’t funny.’

‘Is he at least hot?’ Yusuf interjected.

‘Ugh, so hot, completely my type, but just the worst personality.’ There was no point denying it.

‘So completely your type then.’

Benji had to laugh. ‘Fuck you.’ Yusuf just grinned cheekily.

The conversation turned shortly to other topics and for now Benji was able to put all thoughts of rude men who were too handsome for their own good out of his head.

\-------------------------------------------------

Jonathan hated change. He’d just changed jobs and now they were changing the whole damn system on him when half the reason he’d been hired was because he was proficient at the old system. Fuck what the kid said, he sent a perfectly normal amount of IT requests. It wasn’t his fault when his computer fucked up. 

Just thinking about the kid riled Jonathan up, though ‘kid’ was not really an accurate descriptor. Benjamin was probably close to Jonathan’s twenty-seven years, maybe even older, but his boyish features, floppy curls and ill-fitting sweater suggested someone much younger. Not helped at all by his ineptitude at even the simple task of walking in a straight line without tripping. The audacity of this bumbling idiot implying Jonathan was bad at his job.

He shook his head to clear it. The kid was beneath his notice--if he was going to be the best salesman at the company he was going to need to put his head down and master this new program. It was the day of the roll out and Phil was back in the office, on hand to help the team with the change.

Everything was going well until about midday when everyone suddenly got kicked off the system and backup from the IT department had to be called. Which included Benjamin, whom Phil directed straight over to Jonathan and Tony’s desk.

‘Ugh, how come we get the kid,’ Tony complained, blatantly ogling the attractive red haired woman who was helping Mandy and Carlos. He was too loud as always and the kid in question obviously heard them. 

Benjamin rolled his eyes, ‘Gentlemen, good to see you again.’ Jonathan laughed at Tony's expense and Benjamin shot him a suspicious look. ‘Right, so we're just reinstalling the program, I'll do yours first Tony.’ Tony moved out of the way and Benjamin pulled up a spare chair and got to work. Tony’s desk was, unfortunately, right next to Jonathan’s, but at the moment it provided him with a close up view of the kid in his element.

‘So how’d you rate the new system so far?’ he asked after a few minutes, unable to resist a jab at IT’s expense.

Benjamin didn’t bother looking up. ‘Hard to say, could be a number of reasons for the problem, including user error.’ His eyes flicked momentarily to Jon. ‘But in all likelihood, it’s a minor issue we can move past.’ Not so fumbling now he wasn’t in front of a crowd, the little shit.

Tony got up to get them coffees and Jonathan was left alone with Benjamin. Uninterested in making small talk, he instead found his eyes drawn to the fine black lines he could see coming out the top of Benjamin’s black collared shirt, which he realised with a delay meant the man had a tattoo. What’s more, he realised, he also had a simple black stud in his left ear, as well as holes for several more up the shell of his ear that he hadn’t noticed yesterday. _Interesting._

‘Is there something on my face?’ Benjamin asked, still not looking at him, but this time it was probably to hide the faint blush creeping over his cheeks. 

Embarrassed to be caught staring, Jon replied brusquely, ‘Just tryna remember which was the gay ear to have pierced.’ He sneered faintly, nodding towards Benjamin’s stud.

‘Do you often speculate on your co-workers' sexualities or just the ones you get caught staring at?’ Benjamin replied, looking slyly towards him, and Jonathan honestly couldn’t tell if he was being coy or actually irritated. ‘I have both done and more, what do you reckon that indicates?’ 

_And more?_ Did that just refer to his other ear piercings?

Thankfully, Tony returned with their coffees and he was able to avoid answering.

Tony yammered on to him about some sports he did _not_ care about but he pretended to listen, all the while most definitely not looking at Benjamin.

Benjamin finished the reinstall on both their computers without further conversation. ‘Alright, all done. You know where to find me if you need anything else.’ And with that he left and Jonathan’s day continued without further note.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was barely twenty-four hours later when IT got another call from Sales. It was from Jonathan, claiming some issue with the new program and of course Benji was the one who got the call.

‘Damn program won’t let me access my old sales info,’ was the first thing Jonathan said when Benji picked up.

‘Oh ah, h-hi,’ Benji stammered in response. _Real smooth._

‘Well? You gonna come look at it?’ Jonathan groused. 

As flustered as he was, Benji was not about to be bullied into going over to Sales for something he could probably fix from his computer. ‘I can check it from here, hold on.’ He logged into the system and went to Jonathan’s profile, anticipating the very real possibility that nothing was actually wrong; Jonathan struck Benji as a bit of a luddite. He poked around for a minute and was not at all surprised to find that that was the case. He attempted diplomacy. ‘So from here it looks fine, I can walk you through finding your sales records-’

‘I know how to find them, they’re not there anymore,’ Jonathan interjected, ‘I need someone to come up and look at it now, I need this info for a meeting in half an hour. Send someone competent.’ He hung up.

 _Ugh, so rude._ Benji considered asking someone else to go, but he didn’t really have a good reason not to go himself. Besides, sending anyone else was like admitting he wasn’t good enough. 

Benji was gratified to see Terrible Tony was not present, only a surly looking Jonathan who gave him an appraising look. 'Took you long enough.'

'I literally came straight here.'

'Eager.'

'So which is it, am I eager or am I slow?'

'Just take a look at this, will you.' 

Benji tsked, but sat in the offered chair and got to work, fully ready to enjoy the bliss of being right. However, he was irritated to find that he could not immediately find the sales reports, nor did they appear after he refreshed the program. ‘I’ll try restarting the program, do you need to save anything?’

‘Already tried that,’ Jonathan growled, slightly too close to Benji’s ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

‘Did you try turning it off and on?’

‘Yeah we’ve all seen the IT Crowd, genius, that was one of the first things I did.’ 

Benji chuckled. Was that an actual joke? ‘Truly, their greatest cultural legacy,’ he murmured in reply, chancing a quick look at Jonathan as he did. He was smiling and it only half looked like a smirk. ‘Ok, must be an issue with your actual computer communicating with the program, I’ll need to check your settings.’ 

He minimised the program, revealing Jonathan's desktop background. To the average viewer it might appear to be nothing more than a pleasant nature scene, but to Benji’s trained eye it was clearly a photo from _The Hobbit_ trilogy. What’s more, it was specifically from the worst of an already bad bunch.

‘T _he Desolation of Smaug_ , really?’ The insult was out before his brain caught up. 

‘Yeah, it was a fucking great movie. Bet you’re one of those mega nerds with a Legolas body pillow you clutch at night, who got all butthurt the movie didn’t match the book,’ Jonathan shot back. 

‘Says the guy with a Hobbit desktop background,’ he returned the volley. Also, he was more of an Aragorn man, but he didn't say that. Ruggedly handsome men with beards were more his speed than delicate pretty boys.

‘Like I said, it was a great movie. Totally badass fight scenes, awesome effects.’ 

Benji rolled his eyes, ‘Of course that’s your metric for a good movie, I’d expect nothing less from someone who likes the worst movie out of the worst trilogy ever. _The Hobbit_ movies aren’t just an insult to the books, they’re an insult to cinema.’

‘Name one thing about them, separate from the books, that makes them bad movies,’ Jonathan demanded.

‘My god, how long do you have? Let's start with the fact the films are just overpriced, flimsily strung together action scenes that barely justify their existence with any meaningful narrative and move right on to how they made their heroes so comically adept at avoiding danger you never actually fear for their lives, effectively removing any narrative tension and potential payoff. The movies are completely devoid of the charm of the books but fail to match the epic tone of the original movies, failing in every regard.’ Benji paused, realising he was just ranting at someone who was basically a stranger. He felt the all too familiar blush creep back up his face.

Jonathan just smirked and said slyly, clearly intending to rile him up further, ‘Whatever you say darlin’, at least they’re more interesting than the snoresfest the _Lord of the Rings_ movies were.’

He was saved from responding to that absurd statement or from commenting on being called ‘darling’ by Tony’s return. Tony clapped his hand on Jonathan’s shoulder obnoxiously. ‘Having computer problems again?’ Jonathan rolled his eyes.

‘Benny here is supposed to be fixing it, though he’s been here forever and achieved nothing useful,’ Jonathan said.

‘It’s Benjamin, and I just got here.’

Jonathan ignored him and turned his chair towards Tony. ‘Whatever, tell me when it's done.’

There was something about Jonathan’s equally demanding and dismissive demeanour that awoke Benji’s inner need to prove himself. It was not a feeling he was particularly proud of, not when it was so often evoked by total arseholes like Jonathan. So what if he liked nerdy shit and was gorgeous as fuck, he was not worth Benji’s time.

With that in mind, he set about the task of fixing Jonathan’s program, and if he worked extra fast it was just so he could get out of there, not to prove anything.

\-------------------------------------------------

Benji enjoyed a single day of peace before he heard from the sales department--and a certain new salesman--again. It was Friday and Benji was counting the hours until he could finally go home and enjoy his weekend when he got the call. 

‘You made my computer slow.’ No greeting once again. His accent, Benji noted, was irritatingly attractive over the phone.

‘Your phone manner is terrible, is this how you talk to your clients?’ Benji asked, feeling less caught off guard than before, even as he tried to ignore how that southern drawl made the back of his neck tingle.

‘Damn thing can’t handle more than one tab open. What did you do?’

‘You know, we have a ticketing system for enquiries like these.’

‘So you can palm your mistakes off to someone else? No way, you broke it, you fix it.’

‘How are so sure it’s my fault?’ Benji didn’t know why he was arguing with him, he should really just make him submit a ticket and wait his turn, but the suggestion it was his fault pissed him off.

‘It was fine before you tampered with it.’

‘If it was fine before, you wouldn’t have needed me to come tamper with it,’ he pointed out, enjoying knowing he was right.

‘Whatever, just come fix it,’ Jonathan demanded, once again hanging up on him.

‘God, what a dick,’ Benji muttered.

\-------------------------------------------------

‘So what’s the problem exactly?’ Benji asked in lieu of a hello, refusing to be flustered this time.

‘My computer’s so fucking slow, and before you ask, no one else is having this problem,’ Jonathan said, irritation evident in his voice. 

‘What programs have you been using?’ Benji asked, taking a seat.

‘Mostly internet and Cloud Nine.’ 

Jonathan didn’t move to pull up another chair, instead he loomed behind him, making the back of Benji’s neck tingle. He was wearing the same cologne as before and the woodsy, masculine scent threatened to distract Benji from his task. 

It only took a moment of poking around to find the most likely culprit. ‘When was the last time you updated your computer?’

‘I dunno, never? Takes forever and I got better things to do than have the app icons be updated. I don’t see the point.’ 

Benji laughed--he couldn’t help it. ‘Do you honestly think all it does is update the icons?’

‘Yeah, and like aesthetic shit I don’t care about.’

‘God, that’s a new one,’ Benji said, still chuckling.

‘You laughin’ at me?’ Jonathan growled in his ear. He seemed to have moved impossibly closer, the dangerous undertone of his voice sending a shiver down Benji’s spine. The energy between them shifted subtly and Benji was made suddenly and painfully aware of all the points where they almost touched. 

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’ He tried to make his tone light, but it came out a soft, almost deferential murmur. Jonathan didn’t immediately respond and the moment seemed to stretch out endlessly.

‘Well, go on then, what’s so important about a damn update?’ Jonathan moved away slightly, breaking the tension, allowing Benji some room to breathe. His scent, however, lingered.

‘It updates the programs themselves, patching security weaknesses, removing obsolete aspects and improving the overall service. Not updating is a common cause of a slow computer.’ It was easier to focus on technical talk.

‘If you say so.’ Jonathan didn’t sound convinced, or maybe he just didn’t want to admit to being wrong. ‘How long will it take to fix?’ 

‘Hard to say, it takes between about ten and twenty minutes. You can either struggle through the rest of the day and do it after work or do what I do and use it as an excuse to take a break,’ Benji joked, trying to bring some levity he did not feel.

‘You often skive off work? Didn’t take you for a rebel.’

‘See, it’s not skiving if you have to do it, and you _have_ to update your computer if you want it to work properly.’ 

‘Ok fine, do it now. I guess I can take my break. And don’t you be leaving, you stay right here until it's done.’ Benji felt himself blush furiously, unable to answer as Jonathan walked away. He was too stunned to move, caught between outrage at Jonathan’s presumption and his own momentary, instinctual desire to obey. _What the fuck is wrong with you today_ , he admonished himself. _A nice cologne and a sexy voice and you’re a fucking mess._

After a moment he got a hold of himself and got the update under way. That done, he made to get up and leave, mostly so he wouldn’t give Jonathan the satisfaction of thinking he'd succeeded in bullying him into waiting around for him. And maybe so he could convince himself of that too. However, Jonathan returned almost immediately, lunch box in hand.

‘You’re not eating in the lunchroom?’ Benji squeaked, surprised by his presence.

‘Nah, I’m avoiding Tony.’

‘What? I thought you two were friends.’

‘Fuck no, they don’t call him Terrible Tony for no reason.’ Benji had to laugh at that. He didn’t think the men in Sales knew about the nickname, it being mostly used by people in other departments. Tony seemed to keep his douchebaggery to a minimum with the people he actually worked with, even refraining from hitting on the two saleswomen, though he suspected that was only because they were much older.

‘God, he really is the worst. He once spent ten minutes explaining the difference between a terabyte and a gigabyte to me, a literal IT professional.’ 

Jonathan snorted. ‘Should’ve told him to fuck off,’ he replied breezily. Benji would normally agree, but there was something about Tony that took him straight back to being bullied in high school. Ever since it had become common knowledge at the office that he was gay, Benji had become acutely aware of the notable difference between how Tony spoke to him and the other guys in IT. He spoke as if ‘fairy,’ or ‘fag’ was just on the tip of his tongue at any given moment, and Benji found himself avoiding his attention wherever possible. Jonathan, while having similar corporate jock vibes, was comparatively easy to talk back to. Or maybe Benji just didn’t mind the embarrassment his teasing caused because he found him attractive. _Best not to think about that._

‘Ha, yeah, maybe I should’ve,’ he replied half heartedly. ‘But at least it was ten minutes where he wasn’t talking about football.’

‘God, I’d give my left leg to never hear that word again. What is it with you Poms and that damn sport?’

‘Don’t look at me, I hate it too. Some men seem to think liking football is the same thing as having a personality.’ 

Jonathan guffawed. ‘I will never understand the appeal of watching a bunch of dudes run around after a ball.’

‘And then they argue about which sport is better, football or rugby, like they aren’t just trying to get a different shaped ball into a different shaped hole.’ Benji found himself unreasonably pleased with how amused Jonathan looked at that.

They bantered back and forth about how much they hated team sports for a few more minutes as Jonathan’s computer finished updating. Benji was pleased to learn Jonathan’s dislike of sports extended to his personal pet hate of golf, but found himself arguing in favour of sports like snowboarding which he believed was at least cool to watch. He did not, however, reveal that he himself sometimes skateboarded, deciding it was not relevant.

The computer made a noise to indicate it was done and Benji switched his full attention to running the necessary checks. ‘Ok, all done. Should be working fine now.’ 

‘Right, I’ll see how it goes then,’ Jonathan said sceptically. Benji refrained from rolling his eyes. ‘I know where to find you if you’ve fucked it up again.’ He sounded more joking and less annoyed this time, so Benji let it slide. He also let slide the fact that Jonathan really was supposed to submit a ticket, rather than contact him directly, but he chose not to analyse the reason for that. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Benji was enjoying his lunch, rereading his favourite book series for the one hundredth time when he next saw Jonathan. 

He’d taken his lunch earlier than usual to avoid his coworkers, and had been pleased to find the lunchroom peacefully empty. Apparently, however, Jonathan had been sent here specifically to torment him by some higher power, because just as Benji was getting to his favourite part, Jonathan took a seat at the table directly opposite him.

‘Figures you’d be a bookworm,’ he said by way of a greeting, only the slightest hint of mocking in his voice this time. Benji felt his cheeks heat up, compounding his irritation at being interrupted. Why was he embarrassed when “bookworm” wasn’t even an insult? 

‘Based on what exactly?’ he replied, refusing to look up from his book. He really enjoyed a quiet break. Plus, the last thing he needed while lusting after the sexy romantic lead he could never have, was the reminder of his equally unattainable sexy coworker.

‘You having such a hard on for _The Hobbit_ and all,’ Jonathan responded.

‘You also like _The Hobbit_ ,’ he pointed out.

‘Only the movies though, the book is a snoozefest.’

‘You’ve read it?’ He could hardly keep the surprise out of his voice. Jonathan did not strike him as a big reader. 

‘Don’t sound so shocked, darlin’. I might not be a nerd like you, but I do read sometimes,’ Jonathan said teasingly, a humorous glint in his eye. Benji blushed again, but this time he was unsure why.

He was saved from having to respond by Terrible Tony’s entrance, which distracted Jonathan.

Benji turned the page, pretending to return to his reading, but he wasn’t taking a word in, his gaze instead sliding towards Jonathan as he talked animatedly to Tony about some work-related issue. _Why did he have to sit at_ his _table?_

Tony left with his coffee and Benji was startled from his thoughts when Jonathan turned back to him and asked, ‘So what’re you reading anyway?’

Benji couldn’t think of a good reason not to respond, though he desperately didn’t want to. ‘Oh, um, it’s called “Captive Prince,” by C.S. Pacat.’

‘Huh, never heard of it, more nerdy sci-fi fantasy stuff?’

‘Historical romance,’ he replied before thinking better of it.

Jonathan smirked, ‘“Romance'' eh? Is that the work-appropriate way of sayin’ you’re readin’ some of that 50 shades bullshit?’

Benji spluttered in response, a deep blush slamming into him like a gale force wind. ‘I- uh, no what - why would you-’

Jonathan grinned wickedly, reaching across the table to grab the book from him. ‘It totally is! Let me see.’ Benji made an aborted attempt to keep hold of the book, but Jonathan easily plucked it from his nerveless fingers and sat back triumphantly. 

‘Hey, give that back!’ he cried, frustrated at how weak and unconvincing his voice sounded.

Jonathan ignored him, turning the book over in his hands. Benji’s mortification ratcheted up to eleven when he began to read the blurb out loud, adopting a posh and mocking tone, ‘“Damen is a warrior hero to his people, and the rightful heir to the throne of Akielos.”’ 

‘Jonathan I’m serious, please give it back,’ Benji pleaded, reaching out to try and grab it back, but Jonathan just moved out of his reach and continued.

‘“But when his half-brother seizes power, Damen is captured, stripped of his identity, and sent to serve the prince of an enemy nation as a pleasure slave,”’ Jonathan looked up, eyebrow raised and a triumphant smirk on his lips. ‘‘‘ _Pleasure slave,’”_ he repeated with obvious glee. _‘_ Damn Benny, I was only jokin’, but you actually are readin’ filth at work.’

This time when he reached out to grab the book, Jonathan let him. ‘It’s not filth, it’s romance,’ he argued meekly, his whole body aflame with humiliation, and something else that felt horrifyingly like arousal. 

‘Right, because romance is so much less embarrassing,’ Jonathan chuckled, clearly enjoying himself. Benji wanted nothing more than to disappear and never be seen again.

‘You are such an arsehole,’ he shot back, but was unsure if Jonathan heard him as at that moment the ladies from accounting burst into the room, laughing and talking. Benji used the distraction it provided to grab his things and slip out. He told himself his lunch break was basically over, but he knew he was running away, both from the fear of further humiliation and the syrupy warm feeling in his gut that accompanied it.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was a slow and dreary Thursday, the week sluggishly refusing to simply end. Outside a drizzly sludge fell from the sky, refusing to form into snow, adding to Jonathan’s general malaise. He’d been having a crappy week, bored by the slowing pace of work as things wound down before Christmas. The only interesting thing that had happened was his latest run in with Benjamin in the breakroom. Rather than amusing him as it did at the time, the reminder annoyed him further. _How is that little dork the only interesting thing in my life right now?_

‘Yo, Jonny, you coming to the Xmas Party?’ Tony’s grating voice broke through his self-pitying thoughts.

‘I dunno, depends, are you going?’ Tony didn’t need to know which way his answer would sway him.

‘Yeah, ‘course. It’s always a blast, everyone drinks too much and someone always ends up getting a blowie in the store room. This year it's going to be me and that hot redhead chick from IT. I feel it in my bones, man.’ He punctuated his sentence with a lewd gesture towards his crotch, making it clear what ‘bone’ he was referring too.

Jonathan scoffed in response. ‘Do you even know her name?’

‘I don’t know, Megan or something--what matters is we have a _vibe_.’

Jonathan had only seen them interacting once, but he was pretty sure that “vibe” was disgust. ‘Sure man, whatever you say.’

‘What’s eatin’ you? You’ve been in a bad mood all week. You need to get laid or something?’

Irritation bloomed in his chest, Tony’s words hitting too close to home--maybe he did need to get laid, it had been a while. He just scowled in response.

‘You totally do, man! That’s why you gotta come! Everyone from the office will be there, plus there’ll be plenty of fresh meat. The party’s for the whole building--lots of hotties from the accounting firm upstairs will be there.’ 

Jonathan made no comment, but as the day trudged slowly onward, he did wonder to himself if _everyone_ from the office would be going.

\-------------------------------------------------

The building’s Christmas party was being held this year in their work conference and training room, the dividing wall packed away to allow space for the 80 or so invitees, all employees who worked for various companies housed in the building. The space had been decorated in the classic red, green and gold with plenty of tacky Santas and snowmen on the walls and tables. Jonathan didn’t really give a shit about Christmas, never really got the obsession, but there was booze and cute chicks, so he was determined to have a good time.

As irritating as it was, Jonathan had decided he would take Tony’s advice to try and hook up with someone, preferably with someone _outside_ the company. He was not about workplace drama. 

The party was in full swing when he arrived deliberately almost an hour and a half late. These things were always more fun once everyone had a few drinks in them. He himself wasted no time making a beeline for the drinks table, pouring himself a glass of mulled wine and drinking half almost in one go.

‘Ayyye, Jon! you made it!’ Pete, one of the more reserved salesmen, slung his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders, all but shouting in his ears. Clearly he’d already had a few, Jonathan noted with wry amusement. ‘Hey guys, Jon’s finally here!’ Pete waved enthusiastically at a group of guys with his free hand, sloshing his drink hazardously. The men cheered, even the ones Jonathan did not know.

A round of over enthusiastic back pats and tipsy greetings followed as he was welcomed by the rest of the salesmen and some of their friends from the gym on the third floor. Jonathan endured their rowdy behaviour mostly good naturedly, though he made sure to toss back a few more glasses of wine to catch up. He could not deal with this shit completely sober, especially with how often the topic turned to sports.

During a particularly dull discussion about the World Cup, he let his eyes wander, not forgetting his real goal tonight of meeting someone. Tony was right, there were a lot of beautiful women at the party, even a few guys that caught his notice, but he was momentarily distracted by a mop of dark, curly hair by the drinks table. Deciding he needed a new drink anyway, he made his way over.

Benjamin appeared engrossed in comparing the labels on two different bottles of rum when he approached, and so didn’t seem to notice him. ‘The kids drinks are over there,’ he quipped, pointing to the table of mixers. Benjamin’s head whipped up in surprise, a look of confusion on his face. Jonathan continued, smirking, ‘I’m surprised they even let you in, you barely look 21.’ 

‘I’m twenty-nine?’ Benjamin said it as if the statement was a surprise to him as well. Jonathan wondered how tipsy he already was.

Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh, ‘Fuck Benny, you’re actually older than me. You got a real baby face on ya.’ 

‘Uh... thanks?’

‘It must be those pretty curls of yours.’ He reached up and tugged an errant curl before he thought better of it. _Maybe I drank that mulled wine a bit too quickly_.

Benjamin looked even more confused. ‘What’s wrong with my curls?’ He was still holding both bottles of rum.

‘They’re fine if you don’t mind looking like Shirley Temple.’

‘Fuck off, I don’t look anything like her,’ Benjamin mumbled, blushing furiously. 

‘You don’t look twenty-nine either.’ If possible, he blushed even harder, placing one bottle down to tug self-consciously at his bangs. The movement made Jonathan want to reach out to play with his hair once more. It had been surprisingly soft.

He abruptly changed the subject. ‘You gonna hog those bottles all night?’ 

‘Huh? Oh, these. I was trying to remember if I preferred dark or white rum.’ 

‘Probably the white rum, you give me “likes to get white-girl wasted on daiquiris” vibes.’ This was total bullshit, of course. Aside from his boyish face and soft hair, Benjamin gave off altogether different vibes with his black button up shirt and even blacker skinny jeans. Jonathan deliberately did not take notice of the at least six earrings he could see in one ear. 

‘I’m surprised you didn’t just suggest I make a Shirley Temple,’ Benjamin replied with a wry smile.

‘Nah, gotta keep it fresh.’ 

‘Good to know I’ve graduated from little girl to college co-ed on spring break in your insults. Maybe by the end of the evening you can compare me to a grandma who sips gin through her dentures.’

This startled another laugh out of Jonathan. He found himself constantly surprised by Benjamin. One minute he was an awkward, blushing nerd, so easy to fluster and stir up, the next he was firing back, giving as good as he got. Jonathan found himself wanting to push as many of his buttons as he could, just to see what reaction he would get this time.

‘What are you drinking anyway? Let me guess - Whiskey. Neat,’ Benjamin continued. ‘Or are you more of a beer only kind of guy? Obviously something way more manly than a daiquiri.’

‘It’s the mulled wine. It’s actually pretty good.’

‘Oh my god, I can’t believe you were making fun of me and you drink _mulled wine.’_

‘It’s Christmas,’ Jonathan replied with a shrug. ‘Gotta get into the spirit.’ 

‘You are so full of shit.’ Benjamin laughed. Jonathan found he rather liked the sound of it. Not quite a giggle, but there was something sweet, almost cute about it. _Definitely too much mulled wine. Or maybe not enough._

‘Right then, are we gonna have this rum or not?’ Not waiting for an answer, he plucked the darker bottle from Benjamin’s hands and got out two fresh cups, pouring a generous measure into both along with apple juice and a wedge of fresh lime. ‘This’ll get you in the spirit,’ he said, offering one to Benjamin, who looked first at the cup, then up at Jonathan, a scrutinizing look on his face. He then reached out to take the offered drink--their fingers brushing momentarily.

He took a cautious sip ‘Oh, it’s actually quite nice!’ He paused, the scrutinizing look back. ‘You trying to get me drunk?’ he joked.

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’re not my type.’ Benjamin blushed and looked away and Jonathan could’ve sworn he looked momentarily disappointed. ‘Besides,’ he continued, ‘I wouldn’t need to get you drunk.’ Benjamin choked on his drink and Jonathan laughed.

‘What makes you so sure of that? You’ve been kind of an arsehole to me.’

Jonathan smirked and leaned closer to him. ‘And yet here you are, sharing a drink with me.’ Benjamin’s blush travelled down his neck and Jonathan was sure he heard a slight hitch in his voice. 

‘What makes you think you’re my type?’ he replied, quieter this time. _Not his type?_ Jonathan took a sip of his drink and noted the way Benjamin’s eyes landed on his lips. Deliberately, just to see what would happen, he licked a drop of spiced rum from his lips and watched as Benjamin’s eyes widened slightly. This time the hitch in his voice was evident. 

‘Darlin,’ I’m everyone’s type.’

‘You’re such a-’ He didn’t get to find out what he was because at that moment Tony barrelled obnoxiously into their space, breaking the tension.

‘Heeey Johnny!’ There was a slight slur in Tony’s voice and the strong smell of beer on his breath. ‘What are you doing wasting time talking to this dork? We got some ladies to mingle with.’ 

‘What happened to you and Megan?’ 

‘She’s not here, man!’ he replied forlornly.

‘Probably heard you were coming,’ Benjamin interjected, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. 

Jonathan did though. He caught Benjamin's eye and they shared a brief, amused look before Benjamin quickly looked away. How had he never noticed before how green his eyes were?

‘Ah well, plenty more where she came from,’ Tony continued, oblivious to his audience’s distaste. ‘Speaking of, see that hot blonde and way less hot brunette over by the snacks? Dibs on blonde, but I’ll introduce you to the brunette.’ Jonathan looked over at the two women in question, both of whom looked perfectly attractive to him, and found himself momentarily and confusingly unsure about leaving. His decision was made for him, as when he turned back he found Benjamin had already slipped away.

He shook his head as if to dislodge all thoughts of green eyes and pierced ears from his mind, refocusing instead on his original mission. Get laid. Nothing more complicated than that. Because if he stopped to analyse his feelings for Benjamin he’d have to acknowledge they had become decidedly complex. He was telling the truth when he said Benjamin wasn’t his type, but only because he didn’t really have a type when it came to men. He was definitely attracted to them, but never pursued it, his handful of hookups born out of opportunity rather than intention. And he had no intention of starting something with a coworker, even if he _was_ curious about all the ways he could make him blush as hard as he did in the breakroom the other day.

He dutifully followed Tony and put on his most charming smile as he was introduced to Jodi and Hannah from _R and A_ Accounting. For the next twenty minutes he valiantly tried to engage with Hannah, the pretty brunette, but his heart wasn’t in it. Hannah was receptive to his flirting, and was flirting back, but it lacked an edge, was almost too sweet.

When he saw a mop of curls slipping off out of the room, he didn’t hesitate. Making his excuses, he slipped out and followed.

\------------------------------------

Benji stumbled into the supply room, wondering how _he_ ended up on cup duty of all people. After blindly groping for the light switch and coming up empty, he attempted to look only by the filtered light peeking through the small window above the door. _I know they’re around here somewhere,_ he thought to himself. He was so engrossed in his search he didn’t notice someone enter until they were nearly on top of him.

‘Hey.’

Benji spun on the spot, gasping in surprise. ‘God, you scared the shit out of me!’ 

Jonathan just chuckled. His features were hard to make out in the dim light, but Benji would recognise that voice anywhere, that laugh that was so often directed at him, rich and sexy and at times painfully mocking. He stood barely an arm’s length away from him, closer, perhaps, than was necessary, even given the small space.

‘What are you doing here?’

‘Came to see where you’d snuck off to for so long.’ 

‘I was—um, looking for more cups? I can’t seem to find them?’ He hated that it came out like a question, Jonathan’s sudden appearance throwing him for a loop. If he was being honest the whole evening had thrown him. Their brief interaction earlier had stuck with him and he had barely interacted with his coworkers, trying instead to decipher Jonathan’s behaviour. Had he just imagined the flirtations? Was it just wishful thinking?

Jonathan took a step closer, forcing Benji to back up against the nearest shelf. ‘’Course you can’t,’ he said with a smirk. Like it was obvious Benji would struggle with this. He took another half step closer, bringing them almost toe to toe. ‘Need some help darlin’?’ The playful condescension made Benji’s knees weak.

‘I, ah--yes, I mean, no? I-I mean I don’t need help?’ he stammered out, too flustered to think straight. Did he need help? What did he need help with again? He was struggling to focus on the task at hand with Jonathan so close. He could only focus on the other man’s warmth and his heady, masculine scent.

Jonathan reached up and for a moment Benji thought he was going to touch him, but instead he extended his arm to the shelf just above him and pulled something down. It was cups. Plastic cups. The plastic cups he had been looking for. 

‘Sure you don’t, kid.’ Jonathan chuckled lowly, pressing the pack of them against him, his fingers brushing against Benji’s chest as he did so. Benji didn’t react, wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, if he was reading the heated energy between them correctly, or if the rum had gone straight to his head. 

But then Jonathan kissed him and all remaining coherent thought flew out the window.

Jonathan kissed him like he had every right to it, and Benji couldn’t argue with that if he tried. His lips were firm and insistent, his tongue a commanding presence that had Benji moaning embarrassingly in short order. It had been a long time since he’d been kissed, longer still since he’d been kissed by a man like Jonathan. 

The cups fell to the ground, forgotten, as Jonathan reached out to grip his hips, simultaneously pushing Benji against the shelves and pulling their bodies flush. Benji could only clutch desperately at his shoulders as Jonathan deepened the kiss further, too incoherent with desire to do anything other than kiss back. 

Their kissing and groping quickly grew more frantic, the shelves behind them rattling and shifting with the force of Jonathan pressing him against them. Benji couldn’t remember being this turned on before in his life. Then Jonathan pressed a knee between his legs, providing sweet friction to his aching groin and he had to reassess the thought. This-- _this_ was the most turned on he’d ever been; rutting helplessly against his coworker’s leg in the storage cupboard at his work Christmas party where anyone could find them.

‘Yeah, you like that, don’t ya,’ Jonathan growled, pressing his knee harder against him. Benji just moaned again in response, tipping his head back as Jonathan kissed his way up and down his neck. ‘Fuck yeah you do,’ he continued, voice gravelly and low. ‘You want it so bad, don’t ya darlin’? Want me to fuck you? Huh? Would you like that?’ Each question was punctuated by another biting kiss to his neck.

‘Jesus--you can. Fuck. You can, I want it.' Benji shoved his hands in the tiny space between them, fumbling desperately at Jonathan's belt. His knuckles grazed against Jonathan’s cock through his pants and they both groaned.

Before he could gain access, Jonathan grabbed both of his wrists, slamming them into the shelving either side of his head. Jonathan let out a strangled laugh, 'Fuck sweetheart, don’t tempt me. Ain't gonna take you raw like that. Unless you’re packing lube in those tight pants.'

Benji didn't move or respond for a moment, a powerful wave of lust clouding his thoughts at the sensation of being restrained. He took several shuddering breaths. Jonathan pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together and breathed deeply.

'Wanna suck you off then,' Benji murmured, speech slightly slurred.

'Fuck yeah, you’d love that wouldn’t you.’

'Yes, god--please let me.'

'Shit,' Jonathan breathed. Releasing his wrists, Jonathan grabbed his hair and pushed him roughly to the ground, sending another thrill of desire through Benji. _God_ how he loved to be manhandled.

Benji went to open his pants once again, but Jonathan pushed his hands away, ripping open his jeans and pulling out his mostly hard cock in one hand, the other maintaining its grip on Benji’s hair. He stroked himself a few times before pressing the head of his cock to Benji’s eager lips. 'Open up darlin',’ he commanded, his voice rough with desire. *

Benji didn't need to be told twice. Instantly he greedily opened wide, sucking in the engorged head of Jonathan’s cock with a pleased moan. Despite the firm grip on his hair, Jonathan allowed Benji to set the pace. Benji was so overwhelmed by Jonathan’s control he tried to take him all at once, but it was too much too fast. He made a choking sound as his cock hit the back of his throat, his eyes watering, and then the pressure was gone, Jonathan pulling back abruptly. He whined at the loss, even as he had to take several shuddering breaths.

‘Shit, darlin’. You done this before?’ Jonathan asked, a note of genuine concern in his voice.

‘Yeah, just went too fast. I’m fine, I promise.’ He knew he sounded out of breath and desperate, but he didn’t care, he just wanted that gorgeous cock back in his mouth.

Jonathan huffed out a laugh. ‘You were just too eager yeah? Is that what it was?’ Benji nodded. ‘You want to try again? Reckon you can manage it this time?’ That damn condescending tone was back, sending a hot thrill down his body, straight to his aching cock.

‘God, yes please, I’ll go slower. Let me try again please.’ Jonathan swore under his breath and looked away. For a moment Benji was worried he’d done something wrong, but then Jonathan’s hand returned to his hair, guiding Benji’’s mouth back onto his cock.

‘Yeah, that’s it. Take it properly.’

This time, Benji reached up to grab the base, taking a small amount of control so he could steady himself. He focused first on the head, slicking his tongue over it again and again, before wrapping his lips fully around him and descending slowly down his length. Jonathan swore again, the hand in his hair tightening. 

‘Fuck yeah, just like that-’

Jonathan’s reactions spurred him on and the blow job quickly became sloppy as Benji raced to make him finish, his hand pumping the half he was too frantic and eager to fit into his mouth. But Jonathan didn’t seem to care, urging him on with quiet moans and half complete encouragements. It didn’t take much longer.

‘Shit I’m close-’ was all the warning he got as Jonathan pulled out and away, furiously jerking himself to completion with a long, low groan. Benji tried not to be disappointed when Jonathan caught most of his release in his hand, rather than coming on his face.

For a few moments they both stayed as they were, breathing heavily. Then Benji was being hoisted to his feet and pulled into a messy kiss. ‘People might start to wonder where we’ve gone,’ Jonathan murmured eventually. Benji moaned at the reminder of where they were. ‘Might be too much of a risk to get you off. We should head back now.

The prideful part of Benji wanted to tell him where he could shove that suggestion, but the current, overwhelmingly horny part of him just whimpered and begged, ’Please Jon, please don’t leave, I’ll be so good, I’ll-’ He didn’t get to finish what he’d do because Jonathan sealed his mouth in a kiss, effectively shutting him up. He then tore furiously at Benji’s pants, pulling his cock out and stripping him raw. Benji lasted only a few strokes. With a choked off moan, he finished, coming all over himself.

He barely had time to bask in feeling when they were startled by voices outside. Both swearing quietly, they desperately pulled themselves back together. Benji cast about frantically for something to wipe himself up with and was surprised when Jonathan handed him some paper towel, no doubt pulled from the shelf. ‘Here, sort yourself out, I’ll go out first and make sure no one comes in. You follow after a few.’

With that he slipped out and Benji was left in a dizzied trance, trying to figure out how the fuck this was his real life.  
  
  
  



End file.
